Shabbir vs Jack the Ripper
by Shabbir Ships RenMari
Summary: Battle between two Mary Sue OCs.


Shabbir vs Jack, a battle of an angel and an unknowing devil (part 1)

*After killing all the Touhou's, Jack had realized his mistakes and had reset the universe back to before the incident*

*Out of nowhere, Jack hears a voice*

Jack the Ripper.

For your indescribably heinous sin, I shall take your life.

*The voice belonged to a 16 year old boy, Shabbir*

*He sported twin lightsabers, called Absolute Blue, and Jack felt this strange, inconceivably violent and powerful aura around him*

Jack:

What?

What have I done?

Shabbir:

Before the reset, you claimed the lives of over 50 million people in this universe.

Not only that, but you took God's position of altering time.

Jack:

God?

He's nowhere near as powerful as I am.

Shabbir:

Not that God you fool.

Your mind can not percieve the God I'm talking about.

Jack:

I don't understand much, but have at you!

*Jack unsheathes the Excalibur*

*Shabbir unsheathes one lightsaber*

Shabbir:

To prevent this catastrophe from happening again, I, Shabbir, the embodiment of absolutes, shall strike you down where you stand!

*To be continued*

Shabbir vs Jack, a battle of an angel and an unknowing devil (part 2)

(Warning, there are bound to be many inconsistencies between this story and Jack Solidus' story. You have been warned)

Where we last left off, our intrepid heroes have just began to fight. Who will come out on top in this no holds barred battle to the death?

*Jack rushes and swings at Shabbir, but the attack is parried*

Jack:

Huh?

How can you possibly react in time?

Shabbir:

Only a small feat that pales in comparison to other things I've done.

*Shabbir flicks his lightsaber up, and kicks Jack away*

Jack:

*coughs some blood*

(Damn it, I can't take this guy lightly)

(Maybe I have to be serious for this)

Shabbir:

Jack, I will give you one chance to stand down.

Lest you want to die a painful death.

Jack:

Like hell I would.

I should know, I've been to hell and could conquer it through fear alone.

Shabbir:

Hell huh?

Haven't seen it in some 3 million years, should check it once in a while.

Jack:

3 mil-

What?!

How old are you?

You're resemble merely a 14 - 18 year old?!

Shabbir:

There are many things in this set of universes, nay, set of multiverses that you have yet to comprehend.

I should know, I'm this set's former protector.

Jack:

You are confusing me, just who exactly are-

*Before he could finish, Jack was impaled through his arm*

Jack:

Aak!

H-how did this happen?

I, am dying...

Shabbir:

*Has an angry look on his face*

Don't try this shit with me Jack.

I know about your immortality.

Jack:

Ah, there was a chance you wouldn't.

Shabbir:

...Sigh.

I can't tell if this is in or out of character for you.

Well, I guess I should end this.

*Absolute "Absolute Death"*

*Jack Stabs Shabbir through the heart*

Shabbir:

GYAAA!

How.. how could you possibly-

*Jack says nothing as he stabs Shabbir through the brain, killing him*

Jack:

You were a worthy opponent, Shabbir.

But my armor resists your absolutes.

This was the end from the start.

*As Jack walks away, a beam of light drops from the sky (or was it the ground?) directly on top of Shabbir*

Shabbir:

*Absolute Life "Angelic Rebirth"*

This fight isn't over yet.

As long as there are absolutes in the multiverse, I will never be gone!

Prepare yourself, Jack the Ripper!

For what you see before you, is a mere semblance of what reality has in store.

Your life, no, your existence, is on the brink of absolution.

In the most fitting way possible too, a *divine judgement*.

*To be continued*

Shabbir vs Jack, a battle of an angel and an unknowing devil (Part finale)

Where we last left off, Jack had just mortally wounded Shabbir. Subsequently triggering his Angelic Rebirth.

Who will win now? The angel, or the future devil?

Jack:

How are you still alive?

Actually, I don't care.

Shabbir:

(with a holy, angelic and superior sounding voice)

You will not leave this place alive Jack, I swear to the Omniverse's king.

Jack:

You have seriously been saying a whole bunch of things I can not understand.

Doesn't matter anyway, there's no way I'm losing.

Shabbir:

I wouldn't say obvious lies if I were you.

*spawns a dozen clones*

Jack:

Woah, this is new.

I guess I do have to go all out.

*Enters Jack the Ripper form*

Now, you will die by my hands!

*Clones surround Jack from all sides, each hitting him and doing nothing due to his armor protecting his entire body*

*Jack cuts down a few, only for them to heal and continue less then a split second later*

Shabbir:

(That armor is a problem)

(Wait, I have an idea)

*Shabbir sets an absolute barrier around him*

Jack:

So that's the real one huh?

*Jack tries to cut through the barrier, but ends up on the other side*

Jack:

What the?

What happened?

Shabbir:

It's an absolute barrier, nothing can get in or out without my say.

Also, we are all the real Shabbir, just different fragments with the same power.

*Shabbir starts to chant as Jack tries to slice the barrier to no avail, all the while fighting off the ever multiplying clones*

Shabbir:

In darkest day and blackest night.

No evil shall escape my sight.

To those who worship evil's might, beware his power.

The Omniking's might!

*The barrier explodes, and all the clones merge back with Shabbir*

Jack:

This is bad, time to use my secret attack.

Get *Excalibured* Motherfucker!

*Shabbir grabs the sword mid-swing with two fingers*

Jack:

What in the?!

How could you grab it when I moved at immeasurable speeds?!

Shabbir:

Immeasurable?

Try *Absolute Speed* faster than anything in this multiverse with no exceptions.

Besides, I'm well used to fighting immeasurably speedy foes (Chara).

*Shabbir punches Jack, shattering his armor and the Excalibur in one swift blow*

Jack:

How did you-

Shabbir:

Simple, I harnessed the power of the Omniking, the ruler of the Omniverse.

This is over.

*Absolute Death "Dreams of an Absolution"*

*Jack has been killed, forever. He will never return, not even reincarnated without his own (or his superior's) power*

Shabbir:

You were a worthy opponent Jack.

May we meet again.

*Ashes to ashes.*

*Dust, to dust.*

*The end*

Afterword:

Holy shit, this was actually fun to make.

Keep in mind, I'm only an amateur at this.

Not to mention I don't remember Jack's powers that well.


End file.
